1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive member, a charging device, a process cartridge, and an image forming device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, image forming devices such as printers or copying machines have come into widespread use, and technologies for various elements constituting the image forming devices have also become widespread. In an image forming device using an electrophotographic system, a photoreceptor such as a photoreceptor drum (image holding member) is charged using a charging device, and an electrostatic latent image that has a different potential from the surrounding potential is formed on the charged photoreceptor, thereby forming a pattern to be printed. Subsequently, the electrostatic latent image is developed using a toner and transferred onto a recording medium such as a recording paper.